habiticafandomcom_ko-20200215-history
환생 오브
An Orb of Rebirth resets the player's character back to level 1 without affecting many aspects of the player's account such as tasks, quests, achievements. It is similar to the "New Game+" option that appears in some video games. Note that the effects are instant and irreversible, so consider it wisely before rebirthing. 사용 제한 The Orb of Rebirth becomes available in the Market when you have reached level 50. The Orb costs 6 Gems until you reach level 100. 100레벨 이상이 되면 매 45일마다 오브 하나를 무료로 얻을 수 있습니다. 환생 후 45일이 지나지 않았다면 100레벨 이상이 되더라도 6젬을 지불해야 오브를 살 수 있습니다. 상점에서 오브를 클릭하면 무료로 오브를 얻기까지 며칠이 남았는지 오렌지색 배너로 표시됩니다. 환생의 영향 플레이어가 마켓에서 오브를 클릭하면, 환생 결과 어떻게 되는지에 대한 안내창이 뜹니다. 플레이어가 확실히 환생하기로 결정하고 환생 오브를 구입하면 아래 결과가 발생합니다. * 플레이어의 HP가 가득찹니다. * 레벨 1 전사가 됩니다. * 현재 받고 있는 모든 버프가 사라집니다. 변신 아이템의 효과도 사라집니다. * 아래 스킬의 효과들도 사라집니다. ** Searing Brightness ** Chilling Frost ** Stealth * 플레이어 습관, 일일과제, To-Do의 색상이 노란색으로 초기화됩니다.(도전과제 항목 제외) * 습관, 일일과제 연속기록이 0으로 초기화. task를 통한 아이템 드랍 기능도 일정 레벨에 도달할 때까지 일시적으로 잠김. * 펫과 마운트가 해제되나, 원한다면 다시 Stable에서 사용 가능. * 레벨 제한이 있는 퀘스트들이 다시 잠김. 그러나 파티원이 레벨제한 있는 퀘스트 스크롤을 사용하면 해당 퀘스트엔 참여 가능. * 경험치, 골드, 마나, 분배한 능력치가 모두 0이 됨. 위에 적히지 않은 아이템들은 영향을 받지 않습니다. 예를 들어 보석(Gem)은 사라지지 않음. The Rebirth Achievement When a player first uses an Orb of Rebirth, they earn the achievement Began a New Adventure. The achievement comes with a badge on the player's avatar that shows the maximum level the player attained before rebirth if below 100, and otherwise states that the rebirth was at level "100 or higher." Players may stack this achievement (displaying "Began n New Adventures" as the achievement description) by rebirthing at a level greater than their last rebirth (if the first rebirth was used at a level under 100), or at any level greater than or equal to 100 (if the first rebirth was used at level 100 or higher). For example, a user who rebirthed at level 66 would need to subsequently rebirth at level 67 or higher to stack the achievement. Each time the achievement is stacked, the player's item drop chance bonus subtotal increases by 5%. Why use an Orb of Rebirth? Rebirth is an option not to be taken lightly. Players shouldn't do it if they find resetting all that progress demotivating! However, here are some reasons players might consider purchasing it: *The player has suffered some setbacks on their tasks and wants to make a fresh start. *The player started playing Habitica before some exciting features (such as classes) were implemented and would like to be introduced to these features the way a new user would. *The player has attained such a high level that they find the amount of experience needed to reach the next level discouraging. *The player has attained such high attributes that they find the game too easy. *The player wants the achievement and prestige badge. *The player was considering using a Fortify Potion and changing their class but decides to do both at once with a little something extra (a Fortify Potion is not needed if Orb of Rebirth is used). * The player may want to experience what it's like to be another class, and would rather start over from level 1 than change class while staying the same level. Or, if the player is above level 100, they may want to change class without paying Gems. Note that if you use the Orb of Rebirth, you will need to wait until level 10 to unlock the class system again. * The player sees little benefit in levelling up past level 100, as all stats are capped. * The player wants to join a low-level Party. Tips One of the best times to use the Orb of Rebirth is during a Grand Gala because it helps you access other classes' seasonal edition gear, for example by using this process: * Buy your original class's gear before rebirth. * Rebirth and buy the Warrior's gear before reaching level 10. * Choose a new class at level 10 and buy its gear. * Spend 3 Gems to change class to the fourth class to buy its gear. Many users lend themselves gold by using Fix Character Values so that they are able to buy all the seasonal edition gear before the Gala is finished. Changes to Orb of Rebirth The Orb of Rebirth originally cost 8 gems and removed certain equipment. Players who had used the Orb before this change was implemented may post to the Report a Bug guild to get their equipment restored. The Orb of Rebirth used to become unlocked when you earned the Beast Master achievement but that unlock condition was removed because there is no close link between the speed at which you gain pets and the speed at which you level-up. Avatars used to display a plus sign (+) to signify that a player has been reborn at least once. That information now only appears on the player's Achievements screen. fr:Orbe de Renaissance nl:Bol der Hergeboorte ru:Шар возрождения zh:重生球 분류:Mechanics 분류:아바타